Sobre cómo comenzó
by Lupita. Snape
Summary: Precuela de "El suicidio de Jack Spicer" No necesitas leerla para entender la otra historia. Estas es solo una explicación vaga de cómo comenzó la relación entre Jack Spicer y Chase Young.


**Duelo Xiaolin**

Chack

**Sobre cómo comenzó **

**Aclaraciones: **Este es un Chack, ósea un Chase/Jack. Si no te gusta el género es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizá no te gusten pero ¡Ey! Ya estas advertido

**Resumen: **Precuela de "El suicidio de Jack Spicer" No necesitas leerla para entender la otra historia. Estas es solo una explicación vaga de cómo comenzó la relación entre Jack Spicer y Chase Young.

**Nota: **Preferentemente para leer después de "El suicidio de Jack Spicer" y/ó al mismo tiempo que "Apocalypse"

**Nota 2: M** Por una escenita algo subida de tono

Ahora, veamos... Estamos en fiestas ¿Verdad? Bien...

**¡Felices "loqueseaquecelebren"! **

**n_n**

**¡Felices fiestas!**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y de la Warner Brothers. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 **

**Sobre cómo comenzó **

-Entonces ¿Nunca has bebido en tu vida?

Si se hubiera quedado callado en ese momento o si hubiera contestado con fuerza nunca se habría metido en ese problema colosal pero no, claro que no. Él, Chase Young ¿Quedarse callado alguna vez? Jamás. Sin importar la ocasión, la razón o el momento, él nunca dejaba ni dejaría que alguien lo obligara a cerrar la boca

-Claro que lo he hecho Spicer –le respondió indignado al pelirrojo que lo veía con sospecha sentado en la mesa de su laboratorio-

-A-já... Pero nunca te has embriagado ¿Cierto? –el señor de la guerra se sentó molesto en la única silla de la habitación (que curiosamente estaba frente al pelirrojo) y cruzo los brazos, enfurruñado- ¿Cierto?

-Jamás he deseado idiotizarme a propósito con alcohol si es tu pregunta y nunca he entendido porque gustan de hacer eso –le dijo con dureza recordando cuando semanas atrás encontró al pelirrojo completamente ebrio abrazando a sus robots porque su novia lo había abandonado. En esa ocasión, en medio de su borrachera, le confeso que estaba enamorado de él y estúpidamente le pidió que no se dijera a Chase. _Yo soy Chase idiota_ pensó con molestia pero decidió dejarlo pasar cuando Spicer se quedó dormido de pie-

-Buenoo... –el chico gótico bajo de un salto de la mesa y camino despacio hasta uno de los archiveros donde guardaba sus herramientas. Movió unas cuantas cosas y saco una botella de ahí- No es algo que particularmente me guste hacer pero que tienes que vivir al menos una vez en la vida. Igual que fumar. Son esas cosas que simplemente tienes que hacer –le dijo con tranquilidad y puso la botella en la mesa, frente a él. El líquido ambarino brillaba con la tenue luz burlándose de él con saña-

-¿Y? –Spicer sonrió con complicidad-

-Buenoo... Tengo una botella de alcohol a la mano y disposición para beber contigo, estamos en mi laboratorio donde nadie vendrá a buscarme porque no tengo Shen Gong Wus y sabes que con una amenaza puedes evitar que se me vaya la lengua y pueda contar que embriague por primera vez al gran Chase Young ¿Qué dices? –la estúpida botella pareció burlarse de él, tan llena de alcohol, como si creyera que no podría beberla-

-¡Trae acá! –y la tomo de la mesa para abrirla con furia. Jack sonrió con alegría y corrió por un par de vasos con hielo para luego sentarse de nuevo en la mesa frente a él después de servirlos-

-A tu salud –brindo el pelirrojo y le dio el primer trago a su vaso. Chase lo imito un momento después y solo su orgullo evito que escupiera el liquido amargo que le quemo la boca, la garganta y los intestinos- Olvide decírtelo, el primer trago es el más fuerte, sobre todo para ti que nunca has probado el whisky

-He probado licor de arroz que es más fuerte que esto... –le respondió con fuerza-

-El licor de arroz ni el sake es tan fuerte como un buen trago de whisky –lo miro con furia por su atrevimiento y el pelirrojo levanto las manos, intentando tranquilizarlo- Esta bien, esta bien... Yo solo decía... ¿Quieres que le ponga algo de agua a tu vaso?

-¿Crees que no soy capaz de beber tu simple vaso de alcohol Spicer? -¿Cómo se atrevía esa pequeña rata...?

-No, no, era solo una sugerencia... Salud entonces

Era algo que jamás admitiría pero después de su tercer vaso ya estaba viendo como el laboratorio giraba con fuerza a su alrededor. Spicer ya se había terminado la botella y tenía el vaso a la mitad, seguía sentado en la mesa aunque, por alguna razón, se veía bastante atractivo ahí sentado...

-¿Qué ocurre? –le pregunto el pelirrojo cuando comenzó a reírse por ese pensamiento ¿Atractivo? Negó con la cabeza y se arrepintió al instante porque todo giro alrededor de su cabeza y de pronto todo estuvo borroso- No hagas eso o se te subirá a la cabeza y...

-¿Por qué tienes cuatro ojos y dos bocas?

-¿Uh?

-Tienes cuatro ojos y dos bocas... Te ves raro... –se rio él ¿Desde cuándo Spicer era un demonio? ¿Por qué se veía así?

-Ya estas viendo doble, creo que es hora de dejar de beber

-¡No! ¡Quiero más! Dame de tu vaso... –se levanto para quitarle la copa y supo que fue una mala idea cuando se tambaleo y su cuerpo decidió caer hacia la derecha. Menos mal que pudo mantener el equilibrio o habría chocado contra el piso. Escucho la risa de Jack y camino a tropezones con furia hacia el- ¿Por qué tu no estás borracho? No es justo

-Claro que estoy ebrio pero aún no se me nota ni se me ha subido el alcohol porque no me he movido, espera a que me levante y entonces estaré como una jarra...

-¿Cómo una jarra? ¿Qué es "Cómo una jarra"?

-Tú sabes, lleno de alcohol

-Ahh... Pfft... -¿Desde cuándo Spicer era tan gracioso? Comenzó a reírse sin poder evitarlo o detenerse y Jack se levanto de la mesa, tambaleándose también y fue a buscar entre sus cosas. Entre su risa escucho cosas caer al piso y cuando el pelirrojo regreso estaba cargando otra botella de alcohol-

-Mañana vas a matarme cuando tengas resaca pero eso también es algo que tienes que experimentar en la vida

-¿Por qué tu laboratorio se mueve? ¿Tú lo hiciste que diera vueltas? Porque se ve genial desde aquí... –no entendió porque Spicer se reía pero tenía que admitir que era una risa contagiosa por lo que no tardo en unirse a él-

Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba sentado en la mesa al lado de Jack y que su segunda botella estaba ya a la mitad. El pelirrojo le estaba hablando acerca de lo genial que era construir armas porque podía venderlas a delincuentes y sacar muchas ganancias de ahí, le dijo también que había tenido que ir a terapia con un psicólogo y que le habían dicho que era un tipo caprichoso... Pero que no recordaba porque lo enviaron a terapia; pudo ser porque amenazo con un arma a un ladrón que intento robarlo o porque había roto el parabrisas de una patrulla con los palos de golf de su papá el día que tuvo que ir con su padre al club campestre

-Y era un grupo de control de la ira así que no estoy muy seguro... Tampoco estoy seguro de que aprendí o si aprendí algo de ahí

-¿Y le disparaste?

-¿Al ladrón? No. No tuve tiempo. La policía llego de inmediato

-¿Lo hubieras hecho?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?

-Dispararle al gusano ese –Jack lo miro fijamente y después giro su rostro, bajando la mirada-

-Si, lo habría hecho. Odio a ese tipo de personas y creo que estaríamos mejor sin que existieran

-Hasta siendo malvado eres demasiado gentil –le dijo Chase completamente convencido de que era verdad. Spicer tenía una naturaleza gentil y eso no iba a cambiar, ni siquiera si el chico se convertía en un asesino-

-Auch... Siento no poder ser cruel y genérico –respondió con tristeza-

-No, no, esta bien. Puedes ser un villano con principios

-¿Cómo tu?

-Nunca serás tan genial como yo

-Pff... –Jack soltó una carcajada y cayó hacia atrás en la mesa, destornillándose de risa-

-¿Qué? –le pregunto realmente confundido-

-Suenas igual que Omi... Pero tienes razón, eres demasiado genial –el pelirrojo se enderezo con mucho trabajo y de un solo trago se termino su bebida-

-Oye Spicer...

-¿Qué? –le pregunto mientras volvía a llenar su vaso-

-¿Sigues enamorado de mi?

-Si, claro que si ¿Sabes que es raro? Qué eres el único hombre que me parece atractivo. Siempre me han gustado las chicas y estaba seguro de que yo era derecho y entonces llegaste tú y ¡BAM! Caí como un idiota

-¿Soy el único hombre que te gusta? ¿Estás seguro?

-Lo juro por mis robots ¿No crees que es raro? –estuvo a punto de asentir con la cabeza pero aún le quedaban unas cuantas neuronas sobrias que evitaron que sacudiera la cabeza otra vez-

-Es algo extraño... ¿Y que tenías en mente?

-¿Uh? ¿Sobre qué?

-¿No pensaste en algo para acercarte a mí?

-¡Claro que no! –se rió Jack- Si cuando me ofrecí a ser tu aprendiz casi me come un dinosaurio ¿Crees que iba a ir a decirte "Hey Chase, creo que eres realmente sexy y quiero que me folles bebe"? Eso hubiera sido extraño –Chase comenzó a reír tontamente-

-¿Cómo dijiste? Dilo otra vez

-¿Qué cosa?

-Eso de "Hey Chase..."

-Ah si –Jack aclaro su garganta y se giro a verlo con lo que debía ser una mirada seductora- Hey Chase

-Dime Spicer –respondió divertido-

-Sabes Chase, creo que eres realmente sexy y quiero que me folles bebe –le sonrió el pelirrojo y de inmediato se acercó a él- ¿Qué tal? ¿Crees que convenza a alguien con eso?

-Sólo si esta realmente ebrio –Jack se rio-

-Entonces solo debo emborracharte un poco más –pero en lugar de servirle otro vaso cerro la botella- Creo que es suficiente por hoy. Estas realmente borracho y si seguimos bebiendo tu resaca será peor –pero una parte de su mente estaba pensando seriamente la proposición de Spicer- ¿Puedes regresar a tu ciudadela así o quieres que te de una habitación? –Después de todo ¿Cuándo iba a poder tener una oportunidad de que el chico tan extrañamente atractivo se le ofreciera en bandeja de plata?- Chase ¿Estás escucha...?

-Demuéstramelo –lo interrumpió-

-¿Qué?

-Demuéstrame que estás enamorado de mi –Jack lo miro sorprendido un momento y parpadeo confundido un par de veces-

-Debo estar más borracho de lo que creí –susurro antes de apoyar las manos en la mesa e inclinarse hacia él, uniendo sus labios en un torpe beso. Durante un eterno momento Chase se quedo quieto contra él pero justo cuando pensó en separarse el señor chino comenzó a responder con besos cortos, probando sus labios. Luego de un momento de reconocimiento y cuando se dieron cuenta de que sus bocas calzaban perfectamente contra la otra Young mordió su labio con un poco más de fuerza y Jack le permitió entrar-

De inmediato las manos del señor chino comenzaron a recorrerlo por completo, colándose entre sus ropas y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba recostado sobre su mesa, con Chase encima de él terminando de desnudarse. El pelirrojo siseo al sentir un dedo colarse y presionar contra su trasero

-Estás muy estrecho...

-Claro que lo soy, te dije que eres el único hombre que me gusta –intento quejarse pero los movimientos circulares que estaba haciendo contra su entrada no ayudaban a su tarea-

-¿Seré tu primero entonces?

-¿En mi trasero? Si, serás el primero... Intenta ser gentil, tengo que regresar a la universidad y pasar al menos cuatro horas sentado

-Estarás de pie durante semanas –lo amenazo Chase con una risilla-

...

Despertó al sentir un martilleo incesante resonar en su dolorida cabeza. Abrió un ojo y se arrepintió cuando la tenue luz de la habitación casi lo deja ciego

¿Dónde estaba?

Esa no era su habitación. Sus habitaciones no eran tan oscuras ni olían a alcohol rancio y a sex...

Chase abrió los ojos espantado y se incorporo, ignorando al mundo que decidió comenzar a girar a su alrededor. A su lado estaba recostado Jack Spicer, completamente desnudo, el maquillaje en su cara casi había desaparecido... La expresión más acorde a lo que sintió en ese momento sería que "Se le fue el alma al suelo" Claro, no tenía su alma completa pero ese pequeño fragmento que se había salvado descendió hasta las profundidades del inframundo y una vez ahí se escondió bajo una roca

¡¿Qué había hecho?!

¡¿QUÉ?!

¡¿Y PORQUE CON SPICER?!

El pelirrojo se removió a su lado y abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeo un par de veces y entonces lo miro. Primero con sorpresa, luego con miedo y al final con una mezcla de pena, tristeza y aceptación

-Hey –saludo mientras se sentaba- ¡Ah! ¡Demonios! ¡Duele! –se quejo y bajo de la mesa de inmediato para ponerse de pie- ¿Qué tal tu cabeza? –le pregunto con la vista clavada en el piso-

-Spicer no quiero que jamás...

-Lo sé, lo sé. Nadie se enterara, lo juro –respondió el pelirrojo con voz afectada pero no le puso atención, tenía que salir de ahí- Entiendo que no es algo que quieras que se ventile –susurro el chico con las manos apoyadas contra la mesa de su laboratorio- Te sugiero beber mucha agua para la resaca, si el agua te da nauseas entonces toma suero. Una comida condimentada o picante te ayudara e intenta dormir otra vez –eso fue lo ultimo que escucho del chico antes de desaparecer del laboratorio-

Una vez en su ciudadela, en su baño más específicamente, decidió pensar en el cómo había llegado hasta ese grado con Spicer... Bien, el chico estaba enamorado de su persona y él había pasado bastante tiempo sin compañía así que eso tenía una explicación pero... ¿Por qué con Spicer? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justamente con él? Había tenido que acostarse con la más débil sanguijuela del lado Heylin...

Sintió la vergüenza arder en su rostro, lo avergonzaba pensar que alguien podía darse cuenta de eso. De que él, el gran Chase Young había compartido una noche con el gusano de Jack Spicer... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él?

Sin dejar de maldecir su mala suerte comenzó a asearse para quitarse esa sensación asquerosa de haber estado con el gótico y al ir más al sur se dio cuenta de que tenía un poco de sangre seca en su piel... Spicer había dicho que era su primera vez con un hombre así que era normal que hubiera sangre; no lo había preparado a conciencia, solo lo suficiente como para no destrozarlo al entrar. Eso explicaba porque le dolía tanto, quizás lo desgarro durante... El pequeño trozo de su alma retorno desde los avernos y le reclamo su descaro; probablemente había lastimado al pelirrojo que parecía resignado a sufrir su rechazo

-Él sabía bien que te avergonzarías de haberte acostado con él por eso no te reclamo nada más –susurro con saña su trozo de espíritu pero Chase se concentro en ignorarla-

...

Dos semanas pasaron desde que regreso de la casa de Spicer y habían sido catorce días casi tortuosos... Al principio no recordaba muchas cosas de su noche con él pero al pasar de los días los detalles se iban aclarando en su mente y apareciendo en sus sueños; los deliciosos sonidos que le provoco esa noche, su cuerpo tibio bajo sus manos y esa estrechez asfixiante que lo quemo por dentro hasta hacerlo estallar. Odiaba admitirlo pero Spicer era bueno en la cama y quería tomarlo una vez más... Con ayuda del orbe del espía supo que el gótico iba de regreso a su casa por lo que solo espero a verlo llegar a su hogar para ir tras él

-Spicer...

-¡Chase! –Jack se giro a verlo espantado. No espero que nadie, mucho menos Chase Young, apareciera a su espalda en la cocina- Me asustaste ¿Qué...?

-Quiero sexo –le dijo sin más. No necesitaba disfrazarlo, sexo era lo que fue a buscar- Pero no creas que busco una relación contigo o que siento algo por ti Jack –el pelirrojo lo miro medio shockeado-

-¿Quieres una relación conmigo solamente por sexo? –le pregunto para asegurarse de haber entendido-

-Exacto –Jack bufo sobrepasado y paso la mano por su cabello, quitándose los anteojos que siempre cargaba en la cabeza para dejarlos en la mesa-

-Yo... Bueno, el sexo es realmente bueno aunque es algo doloroso también. Yo... ¿Cómo sería eso? –le pregunto confundido- ¿Lo haremos cada vez que tú quieras hacerlo?

-Básicamente

-Y es todo lo que podré obtener de ti ¿Cierto?

-Correcto Spicer –el chico se coloco la mano en la barbilla y después de unos minutos asintió-

-Acepto ¿Cuándo comenzamos? –por respuesta recibió un beso demandante del señor dragón que termino con ellos rompiendo a la mitad la mesa del comedor de su mamá-

Poco a poco la vergüenza fue desapareciendo. Muchas veces después de tomarlo Jack se quedaba un rato más, momentos que aprovechaban para hablar sobre cosas del Heylin o temas más triviales que lo convencieron de que el chico estaba comenzando a madurar finalmente. Descubrió lo divertido que podía llegar a ser y el amor inmenso que le tenía... Pero se volvió una costumbre para él advertirle lo mismo cada vez que se despedían

-Spicer, no quiero que nadie se entere de esto ¿Entendido? –esa noche lo había tomado con su forma de dragón finalmente; era algo que no hacía con cualquiera. En realidad no lo había hecho con nadie, al menos no de una manera que resultara tan placentera para ambos-

-Lo sé. Sería terriblemente degradante para ti si alguien se enterara que te acuestas con el gusano de Jack Spicer, lo entiendo bien –Chase se giro a verlo con sorpresa pero el chico le estaba dando la espalda mientras se vestía- Tendré horario completo en la universidad el último mes ¿Seguro que estarás bien sin mi trasero en tu cama? –una parte de el no pudo evitar sentirse mezquino y miserable-

Jack lo sabía; Sabía que lo usaba y que se avergonzaba de él y aun así se mantenía firme a su lado. Era algo tan patético, lastimero y doloroso de su parte que...

-Bueno, siempre puedes venir a mi departamento cuando me necesites –le sonrío el chico y termino de colocarse una gruesa gabardina negra para protegerse del frío. Había llovido fuera de temporada y la temperatura había descendido drásticamente- Nos vemos después Chase, te llamo luego

Semanas después sin embargo ocurrió la tragedia; Jack Spicer se había suicidado

El trozo de su alma se retorció _atormentándolo "Sería terriblemente degradante para ti si alguien se enterara que te acuestas con el gusano de Jack Spicer, lo entiendo bien" _

-No se lo explicaste –susurro su alma con voz letal- Probablemente se suicido porque jamás podía tenerte y aún si no fue por eso murió con la idea de que no te importaba... No le explicaste que ya no te avergonzabas de él. El murió creyendo que era tu secreto más vergonzoso cuando ya habías comenzado a tolerarlo e incluso te acostumbraste a su presencia... Tu ya lo querías y el murió creyendo que aun lo odiabas

Y al pasar el tiempo, cuando Omi y él resolvieron el crimen y usaron los Shen Gong Wu para darle cuerpo de nuevo no se había detenido a pensar sus palabras para evitar medirse en ellas de nuevo

-Sé que me amas Jack y ahora sé que, con un poco más de tiempo a tu lado yo también voy a amarte –los ojos el chico se llenaron de lagrimas y se abrazó con fuerza a su cuello susurrando su nombre-

El resto de la tarde y noche se dedico a tomarlo y marcarlo como suyo para que nadie más creyera que podía tocar a su pelirrojo de nuevo

-Chase... –gimió el chico debajo suyo cuando coló un dedo en su entrada-

-Jack –lo llamo mientras se enterraba despacio en su cuerpo tibio, el que siempre parecía encantado de recibirlo- Desde hace tiempo que ya no me avergüenzo de ti –le dijo con sinceridad y el pelirrojo le regalo una sonrisa esplendida mientras una lagrima corría libremente por su mejilla- Fuiste valiente y fiel a mi hasta el máximo sacrificio... Quiero que ellos se enteren que eres mio. Que todos lo sepan para que nadie ose acercarse a ti nunca más y... –los labios del chico lo acallaron un momento-

-Te amo Chase –le susurro con deseo antes de frotarse contra él intentando llevarlo más adentro. Young lo embistió con fuerza haciéndolo gritar- ¡Oh sí! Fóllame bebe...

* * *

**Bien, lo dije antes, sólo una explicación vaga de como comenzó la relación entre Chase Young y Jack Spicer antes de la linea temporal del fic "El suicidio de Jack Spicer" **

**¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Comentarios? ¿Demandas por daño psicológico? Esas últimas no proceden porque yo se los advertí apenas entraron xD**

**¡Felices fiestas!**


End file.
